psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Epidemics
In epidemiology, an epidemic (from Greek epi-'' upon + ''demos people) is a classification of a disease that appears as new cases in a given human population, during a given period, at a rate that substantially exceeds what is "expected," based on recent experience (the number of new cases in the population during a specified period of time is called the "incidence rate"). (An epizootic is the same thing but for an animal population.) Classification Defining an epidemic can be subjective, depending in part on what is "expected". An epidemic may be restricted to one locale (an outbreak), more general (an "epidemic") or even global (pandemic). Because it is based on what is "expected" or thought normal, a few cases of a very rare disease like rabies may be classified as an "epidemic," while many cases of a common disease (like the common cold) would not. Endemic diseases Common diseases that occur at a constant but relatively high rate in the population are said to be "endemic." An example of an endemic disease is malaria in some parts of Africa (for example, Liberia) in which a large portion of the population is expected to get malaria at some point in their lifetimes. Non-infectious disease usage The term "epidemic" is often used in a sense to refer to widespread and growing societal problems, for example, in discussions of obesity, mental illness or drug addiction. Factors stimulating new epidemics Factors that have been described by Mark Woolhouse and Sonya Gowtage-Sequeria to stimulate the rise of new epidemics "Emerging Infectious Diseases" by Mark E.J. Woolhouse and Sonya Gowtage-Sequeria include: #Alterations in agricultural practices and land use #Changes in society and human demographics #Poor population health (e.g. malnutrition, HIV, ...) #Hospitals and medical procedures #Evolution of the pathogen (e.g. increased virulence, drug resistance,) #Contamination of water supplies and food sources #International travel #Failure of public health programs #International trade #Climate change In addition, several other factors have also been mentioned in different reports, such as the report by professor Andy Dobson Andy Dobson blaming reduced levels of biodiversity as a epidemic-triggering factor and the report by professor Akilesh Mishra Akilesh Mishra blaming certain disease outbreaks on urban planning.These include : # Reduced levels of biodiversity (e.g. through environmental destruction) # Bad urban planning Pre-emptive measures To protect us against the emergence of new epidemics, several preemptive measures have been proposed by professor Nina Marano professor Nina Marano proposing measures against epidemics, and Andy Dobson. These include: * To eat less food containing animal protein (eg meat, milk, milk-derivates) * To eat local food * To eat crops according to the season * To make agriculture more efficient * To avoid destruction of the rainforest * To be prepared to pay a higher price for meat In addition, certain other measures are known to reduce the beneficial factors found above. As such, the measures would also decrease the possible emergence of new epidemics. These measures are: * Population control measures * Improving the urban planning See also * Hygiene * Infectiou disorders * Overpopulation * Population control * Public health References *Abdool Karim, S., & Abdool Karim, Q. (2005). The future of the HIV epidemic in South Africa. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Abdool Karim, S. S., & Abdool Karim, Q. (2005). HIV/AIDS in South Africa. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Adams, B., Holmes, E. C., Zhang, C., Mammen, M. P., Jr., Nimmannitya, S., Kalayanarooj, S., et al. (2006). Cross-protective immunity can account for the alternating epidemic pattern of dengue virus serotypes circulating in Bangkok: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(38) Sep 2006, 14234-14239. *Adimora, A. A., Schoenbach, V. J., & Doherty, I. A. (2007). Concurrent sexual partnerships among men in the United States: American Journal of Public Health Vol 97(12) Dec 2007, 2230-2237. *Adrian, M. (2006). Addiction and Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD), Human Immunodeficiency Virus, (HIV), and Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS): Their Mutual Interactions: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 41(10-12) 2006, 1337-1348. *Agar, M. (2003). The story of crack: Towards a theory of illicit drug trend: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 11(1) Feb 2003, 3-29. *Aguinaldo, J. P. (2007). Gay men's health: A social constructionist analysis of academic literature and men's talk about the health of gay men. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Aidala, A. A., & Sumartojo, E. (2007). Why housing? : AIDS and Behavior Vol 11(Suppl2) Nov 2007, S1-S6. *Allenby, B., & Fink, J. (2005). Toward Inherently Secure and Resilient Societies: Science Vol 309(5737) Aug 2005, 1034-1036. *Amindavaa, O., Kristensen, S., Pak, C. Y., Khalzan, D., Chultemsuren, B., Randall, A. S., et al. (2005). Sexually transmitted infections among pregnant women attending antenatal clinics in Mongolia: Potential impact on the Mongolian HIV epidemic: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(2) Feb 2005, 153-157. *Andrade, T., Lurie, P., Medina, M. G., Anderson, K., & Dourado, I. (2001). The opening of South America's first needle exchange program and an epidemic of crack use in Salvador, Bahia-Brazil: AIDS and Behavior Vol 5(1) Mar 2001, 51-64. *Andrews, J. O., & Heath, J. (2003). Women and the global tobacco epidemic: nurses call to action: International Nursing Review Vol 50(4) Dec 2003, 215-228. *Archibald, C. P., Reid, D. C., Choudhri, Y., & Cule, S. M. (2003). HIV among injecting drug users and spread to the general population: Putting the cart before the horse: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 75-78. *Armstrong, E. T. (2006). Perceptions of the efficacy of the criminal justice system's approach to domestic violence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Arnold, E. A. (2006). Review of Strategic Communication in the HIV/AIDS Epidemic: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 479-481. *Artzrouni, M., & Gouteux, J.-P. (2001). Population dynamics of sleeping sickness: A microsimulation: Simulation & Gaming Vol 32(2) Jun 2001, 215-227. *Ayyagari, A., Bhargava, A., Agarwal, R., Mishra, S. K., Mishra, A. K., Das, S. R., et al. (2003). Use of Telemedicine in Evading Cholera Outbreak in Mahakumbh Mela, Prayag, UP, India: An Encouraging Experience: Telemedicine Journal and e-Health Vol 9(1) Spr 2003, 89-94. *Baer, L. (2002). The imp of the mind: Exploring the silent epidemic of obsessive bad thoughts: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(11) Nov 2002, 1952-1953. *Balk, J. R., & Balk, D. E. (2005). New Thoughts on the Medieval Plague: Death Studies Vol 29(3) Apr 2005, 267-273. *Barrett, R. (2006). Dark Winter and the Spring of 1972: Deflecting the Social Lessons of Smallpox: Medical Anthropology Vol 25(2) Apr-Jun 2006, 171-191. *Bayer, R., & Stuber, J. (2006). Tobacco Control, Stigma, and Public Health: Rethinking the Relations: American Journal of Public Health Vol 96(1) Jan 2006, 47-50. *Benatar, S. R. (2004). Health Care Reform and the Crisis of HIV and AIDS in South Africa: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 351(1) Jul 2004, 81-92. *Ben-Ezra, M. (2005). Dissociative symptoms after plague in the 15th century: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 186(6) Jun 2005, 543. *Benotsch, E. G., Stevenson, L. Y., Sitzler, C. A., Kelly, J. A., Makhaye, G., Mathey, E. D., et al. (2004). HIV Prevention in Africa: Programs and Populations Served by Non-Governmental Organizations: Journal of Community Health: The Publication for Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Vol 29(4) Aug 2004, 319-336. *Beyrer, C., Kawichai, S., Hyder, J. A., Borwornsin, S., Srirak, N., Natpraton, C., et al. (2007). "Patterns of HIV and syphilis infection in Northern Thailand": Erratum: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 18(4) Apr 2007, 292. *Bhargava, A. (2005). The AIDS Epidemic and Health Care Infrastructure Inadequacies in Africa: A Socioeconomic Perspective: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 40(2) Oct 2005, 241-242. *Bhargava, A. (2005). AIDS epidemic and the psychological well-being and school participation of Ethiopian orphans: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 10(3) Aug 2005, 263-275. *Bigelow, G. H. (1931). Committee B--Communicable disease control. White House Conference on Child Health and Protection. (1931). White House conference 1930: Addresses and abstracts of committee reports, White House conference on child health and protection called by President Hoover. *Bilous, J., Eggers, R., Gasse, F., Jarrett, S., Lydon, P., Magan, A., et al. (2006). A new global immunisation vision and strategy: Lancet Vol 367(9521) May 2006, 1464-1466. *Binion, R. (2004). Europe's Culture of Death. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Blank, M. B., & Jameson, J. P. (2007). Something in the water: Putting prevention and epidemiology into historical context: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (27), 2007. *Blank, M. B., & Paul Jameson, J. (2007). Something in the water: Putting prevention and epidemiology into historical context: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (27), 2007. *Blasco, C., Caballeria, J., Deulofeu, R., Lligona, A., Pares, A., Lluis, J. M., et al. (2005). Prevalence and Mechanisms of Hyperhomocysteinemia in Chronic Alcoholics: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 29(6) Jun 2005, 1044-1048. *Bleich, S. N. (2007). Obesity policy and the public. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bohlman, H. (2005). Communicating the ocular and systemic complications of obesity to patients: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 76(12) Dec 2005, 701-712. *Bolton, P., & Wilk, C. M. (2004). How do Africans view the impact of HIV? A report from a Ugandan community: AIDS Care Vol 16(1) Feb 2004, 123-128. *Bond, V., & Nyblade, L. (2006). The Importance of Addressing the Unfolding TB-HIV Stigma in High HIV Prevalence Settings: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 16(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 452-461. *Bourgois, P. (2003). Crack and the political economy of social suffering: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 11(1) Feb 2003, 31-37. *Boyle, P., Ariyaratne, M. A. Y., Barrington, R., Bartelink, H., Bartsch, G., Berns, A., et al. (2006). Tobacco: deadly in any form or disguise: Lancet Vol 367(9524) May 2006, 1710-1712. *Bradley-Springer, L. A., & Cook, P. F. (2006). Prevention with HIV-Infected Men: Recommendations for Practice and Research: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 14-27. *Bradshaw, D., & Dorrington, R. (2005). AIDS-related mortality in South Africa. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Bradshaw, G. S. (2007). Exploration into the effect of general pretrial publicity on juror decision making. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Braga, A. A. (2003). Serious youth gun offenders and the epidemic of youth violence in Boston: Journal of Quantitative Criminology Vol 19(1) Mar 2003, 33-54. *Braithwaite, J. (2006). Rape, Shame and Pride: Address to Stockholm Criminology Symposium, 16 June 2006: Journal of Scandinavian Studies in Criminology and Crime Prevention Vol 7(Suppl 1) 2006, 2-16. *Braun, L., & Kisting, S. (2006). Asbestos-Related Disease in South Africa: The Social Production of an Invisible Epidemic: American Journal of Public Health Vol 96(8) Aug 2006, 1386-1396. *Bray, G. A. (2004). The epidemic of obesity and changes in food intake: The Fluoride Hypothesis: Physiology & Behavior Vol 82(1) Aug 2004, 115-121. *Brouard, P. (2005). Review of Global AIDS: Myths and Facts: Tools for Fighting the AIDS Pandemic: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 7(5) Sep 2005, 521-523. *Bryant, A. S., Leighty, R. M., Shen, X., Read, J. S., Brouwers, P., Turpin, D. B., et al. (2007). Predictors of Repeat Pregnancy Among HIV-1-Infected Women: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 44(1) Jan 2007, 87-92. *Burrows, D. (2006). Rethinking Coverage of Needle Exchange Programs: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 41(6-7) 2006, 1045-1048. *Butler, R. (2006). Editorial: Prion diseases in humans: an update: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 189(4) Oct 2006, 295-296. *Calain, P. (2007). Exploring the international arena of global public health surveillance: Health Policy and Planning Vol 22(1) Jan 2007, 2-12. *Calzavara, L., Burchell, A. N., Major, C., Remis, R. S., Corey, P., Myers, T., et al. (2002). Increases in HIV incidence among men who have sex with men undergoing repeat diagnostic HIV testing in Ontario, Canada: AIDS Vol 16(12) Aug 2002, 1655-1661. *Carrillo, H. (2005). Review of AIDS and Male-to-Male Sex in Latin America: Vulnerabilities, Strengths, and Proposed Measures: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 7(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 177-179. *Cassady, J. D., Higgins, C., Mainzer, H. M., Seys, S. A., Sarisky, J., Callahan, M., et al. (2006). Beyond compliance: Environmental health problem solving, interagency collaboration, and risk assessment to prevent waterborne disease outbreaks: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 60(8) Aug 2006, 672-674. *Cassady, J. D., Kirschke, D. L., Jones, T. F., Craig, A. S., Bermudez, O. B., & Schaffner, W. (2005). Case Series: Outbreak of Conversion Disorder Among Amish Adolescent Girls: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 44(3) Mar 2005, 291-297. *Chaaya, M., Roueiheb, Z. E., Chemaitelly, H., Azar, G., Nasr, J., & Al-Sahab, B. (2004). Argileh smoking among university students: A new tobacco epidemic: Nicotine & Tobacco Research Vol 6(3) Jun 2004, 457-463. *Chackes, E., Ehrlich, E., Eisen, M., & Moynihan, S. R. (2003). Response to the AIDS epidemic: Metropolitan New York. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Chan, E. A., Chung, J. W. Y., Wong, T. K. S., & Yang, J. C. S. (2006). An evaluation of nursing practice models in the context of the severe acute respiratory syndrome epidemic in Hong Kong: A preliminary study: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(6) Jun 2006, 661-670. *Chan, S. M. S., Chiu, F. K. H., Lam, C. W. L., Leung, P. Y. V., & Conwell, Y. (2006). Elderly suicide and the 2003 SARS epidemic in Hong Kong: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 21(2) Feb 2006, 113-118. *Chan, S. S. C., So, W. K. W., Wong, D. C. N., Lee, A. C. K., & Tiwari, A. (2007). Improving older adults' knowledge and practice of preventive measures through a telephone health education during the SARS epidemic in Hong Kong: A pilot study: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 44(7) Sep 2007, 1120-1127. *Chapman, D. P. (1992). Review of Adolescents in the AIDS Epidemic: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (3), Mar, 1992. *Chapman, D. P. (1997). Behavioral Insights Underlying Epidemiology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (1), Jan, 1997. *Chen, H.-T., & Liao, Q. (2005). A pilot study of the NGO-based relational intervention model for HIV prevention among drug users in China: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 17(6) Dec 2005, 503-514. *Cheng, C., & Cheung, M. W. L. (2005). Psychological Responses to Outbreak of Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome: A Prospective, Multiple Time-Point Study: Journal of Personality Vol 73(1) Feb 2005, 261-285. *Cheng, C., & Tang, C. S.-k. (2004). The psychology behind the masks: Psychological responses to the severe acute respiratory syndrome outbreak in different regions: Asian Journal of Social Psychology Vol 7(1) Apr 2004, 3-7. *Chien, G. C. L., & Law, R. (2003). The impact of the Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome on hotels: A case study of Hong Kong: International Journal of Hospitality Management Vol 22(3) Sep 2003, 327-332. *Choi, K.-H., McFarland, W., & Kihara, M. (2004). HIV Prevention for Asian and Pacific Islander Men Who Have Sex With Men: Identifying Needs for the Asia Pacific Region: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(1) Feb 2004, v-vii. *Chopra, M., & Darnton-Hill, I. (2004). Tobacco and obesity epidemics: Not so different after all? : BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7455) Jun 2004, 1558-1560. *Ciccozzi, M., Montieri, S., Salemi, M., De Oliveira, T., Dorrucci, M., Sinicco, A., et al. (2007). An outbreak of HIV-1 subtype G among Italian injecting drug users: AIDS Vol 21(9) May 2007, 1213-1215. *Clarke, D. (2007). Review of Wayward Women: Sexuality and Agency in a New Guinea Society: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 9(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 99-101. *Cohen, J. (2006). Argentina: Up in Smoke: Epidemic Changes Course: Science Vol 313(5786) Jul 2006, 487-488. *Cohen, J. (2006). Dominican Republic: A Sour Taste on the Sugar Plantations: Science Vol 313(5786) Jul 2006, 473-475. *Cohen, J. (2006). Guatemala: Struggling to Deliver on Promises And Assess HIV's Spread: Science Vol 313(5786) Jul 2006, 480-481. *Cohen, J. (2006). Mexico: Land of Extremes: Prevention and Care Range From Bold to Bleak: Science Vol 313(5786) Jul 2006, 477-479. *Cohen, J. (2006). The Overlooked Epidemic: Science Vol 313(5786) Jul 2006, 468-469. *Cohen, J. (2006). Peru: A New Nexus for HIV/AIDS Research: Science Vol 313(5786) Jul 2006, 488-490. *Cohen, J. (2006). Puerto Rico: Rich Port, Poor Port: Science Vol 313(5786) Jul 2006, 475-476. *Cohen, J. B., Greenberg, R., Uri, J., Halpin, M., & Zweben, J. E. (2007). Women with methamphetamine dependence: Research on etiology and treatment: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs SarcSuppl 4 Nov 2007, 347-351. *Coleman, C. L., & Ball, K. (2007). Determinants of perceived barriers to condom use among HIV-infected middle-aged and older African-American men: JAN Journal of Advanced Nursing Vol 60(4) Nov 2007, 368-376. *Colvin, M. (2005). Impact of AIDS--The health care burden. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Comer, M. (2006). From the bedside: "A terrified witness to the future." A baby boom generation wake-up call: Alzheimer's & Dementia Vol 2(2) Apr 2006, 126-130. *Comer, P. J., & Huntly, P. J. (2004). Exposure of the human population to BSE infectivity over the course of the BSE epidemic in Great Britain and the impact of changes to the Over Thirty Month Rule: Journal of Risk Research Vol 7(5) Jul 2004, 523-543. *Convery, I., Mort, M., Bailey, C., & Baxter, J. (2007). Role stress in front line workers during the 2001 foot and mouth disease epidemic: The value of therapeutic spaces: Australasian Journal of Disaster and Trauma Studies Vol 2007(2) 2007, No Pagination Specified. *Copeman, M. (2003). Drug supply and drug abuse: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 168(9) Apr 2003, 1113-1113. *Copenhaver, M. M., & Fisher, J. D. (2006). Experts Outline Ways to Decrease the Decade-Long Yearly Rate of 40,000 New HIV Infections in the US: AIDS and Behavior Vol 10(1) Jan 2006, 105-114. *Costello, E. J., Erkanli, A., & Angold, A. (2006). Is there an epidemic of child or adolescent depression? : Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 47(12) Dec 2006, 1263-1271. *Crowther, J. H. (1992). Eating Disorders: The New Ethnic Disorders: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (7), Jul, 1992. *Curtis, R. (2003). Mike Agar: "The story of crack": Addiction Research & Theory Vol 11(1) Feb 2003, 39-42. *Dando, H. H., & Finlon, C. J. (2003). Social work in an interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS program. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Daniel, J. (2005). In the house of the epidemic: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 37(3) Sep 2005, 331-332. *Danta, M., Brown, D., Bhagani, S., Pybus, O. G., Sabin, C. A., Nelson, M., et al. (2007). Recent epidemic of acute hepatitis C virus in HIV-positive men who have sex with men linked to high-risk sexual behaviours: AIDS Vol 21(8) May 2007, 983-991. *DeBell, D., & Carter, R. (2005). Impact of transition on public health in Ukraine: Case study of the HIV/AIDS epidemic: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7510) Jul 2005, 216-219. *Dehne, K. L., & Walker, N. (2003). The relationship between heterosexual and injecting drug use related HIV epidemics: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 95-97. *Denney-Wilson, E., & Baur, L. A. (2007). Adolescent obesity: Making a difference to the epidemic: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 19(3) Jul-Sep 2007, 235-243. *Detels, R. (2004). HIV/AIDS in Asia: Introduction: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 1-6. *Deurenberg-Yap, M., Foo, L. L., Low, Y. Y., Chan, S. P., Vijaya, K., & Lee, M. (2005). The Singaporean response to the SARS outbreak: Knowledge sufficiency versus public trust: Health Promotion International Vol 20(4) Dec 2005, 320-326. *Devi, S. (2008). Progress on childhood obesity patchy in the USA: Lancet Vol 371(9607) Jan 2008, 105-106. *Dinat, N. (2006). Learning from HIV and AIDS: AIDS Care Vol 18(2) Feb 2006, 173. *Ditton, J., & Frischer, M. (2001). Computerized projection of future heroin epidemics: A necessity for the 21st century? : Substance Use & Misuse Vol 36(1-2) 2001, 151-166. *Do, T. D., Chen, S., McFarland, W., Secura, G. M., Behel, S. K., MacKellar, D. A., et al. (2005). HIV testing patterns and unrecognized HIV infection among young Asian and Pacific Islander men who have sex with men in San Francisco: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 17(6) Dec 2005, 540-554. *Donoghoe, M. C., & Matic, S. (2003). "HIV-1 in eastern Europe": Comment: Lancet Vol 361(9372) May 2003, 1910-1911. *Donovan, B., Bodsworth, N. J., Rohrsheim, R., McNulty, A., & Tapsall, J. W. (2001). Characteristics of homosexually-active men with gonorrhoea during an epidemic in Sydney, Australia: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 12(7) Jul 2001, 437-443. *Durvasula, R. (2004). Women and HIV: The forgotten epidemic: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 28(2) Jun 2004, 182-183. *Dworkin, S. L. (2005). Who is epidemiologically fathomable in the HIV/AIDS epidemic? Gender, sexuality, and intersectionality in public health: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 7(6) Novc 2005, 615-623. *Dworkin, S. L., & Ehrhardt, A. A. (2007). Going beyond "ABC" to include "GEM": Critical reflections on progress in the HIV/AIDS epidemic: American Journal of Public Health Vol 97(1) Jan 2007, 13-18. *Dwyer, J., & Tsai, D. F. C. (2008). Developing the duty to treat: HIV, SARS, and the next epidemic: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 34(1) Jan 2008, 7-10. *Dyck, L. R., Caron, A., & Aron, D. (2006). Working on the positive emotional attractor through training in health care: Journal of Management Development Vol 25(7) 2006, 671-688. *Dzokoto, V. A., & Adams, G. (2005). Understanding Genital-Shrinking Epidemics in West Africa: Koro, Juju, or Mass Psychogenic Illness? : Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 29(1) Mar 2005, 53-78. *Ehlers, V. J. (2006). Challenges nurses face in coping with the HIV/AIDS pandemic in Africa: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 43(6) Aug 2006, 657-662. *Eichelberger, L. (2007). SARS and New York's Chinatown: The politics of risk and blame during an epidemic of fear: Social Science & Medicine Vol 65(6) Sep 2007, 1284-1295. *Elderd, B. D., Dukic, V. M., & Dwyer, G. (2006). Uncertainty in predictions of disease spread and public health responses to bioterrorism and emerging diseases: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(42) Oct 2006, 15693-15697. *Elhai, J. D., Kashdan, T. B., & Frueh, B. C. (2005). What is a traumatic event? : British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 187(2) Aug 2005, 189-190. *Eliadis, E. E. (2006). The Role of Social Work in the Childhood Obesity Epidemic: Social Work Vol 51(1) Jan 2006, 86-88. *Evans, W. D., Renaud, J. M., & Kamerow, D. B. (2006). News media coverage, body mass index, and public attitudes about obesity: Social Marketing Quarterly Vol 12(4) Win 2006, 19-33. *Faissol, D. M., Swann, J. L., Kolodziejski, B., Griffin, P. M., & Gift, T. L. (2007). The role of bathhouses and sex clubs in HIV transmission: Findings from a mathematic model: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 44(4) Apr 2007, 386-394. *Farberow, N. L. (1988). A Solution to Teen Suicide? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (2), Feb, 1988. *Fedson, D. S. (2005). Preparing for Pandemic Vaccination: An International Policy Agenda for Vaccine Development: Journal of Public Health Policy Vol 26(1) Apr 2005, 4-29. *Ferguson, N. M., Cummings, D. A. T., Fraser, C., Cajka, J. C., Cooley, P. C., & Burke, D. S. (2006). Strategies for mitigating an influenza pandemic: Nature Vol 442(7101) Jul 2006, 448-452. *Ferrer, L., Cianelli, R., Guzman, E., Cabieses, B., Irarrazabal, L., Bernales, M., et al. (2007). Chilean university students: Knowledge and concern about HIV/AIDS: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 51-56. *Fidler, D. P. (2003). Disease and Globalized Anarchy: Theoretical Perspectives on the Pursuit of Global Health: Social Theory & Health Vol 1(1) May 2003, 21-41. *Field, M. G. (2004). HIV and AIDS in the Former Soviet Bloc: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 351(2) Jul 2004, 117-120. *Finkelstein, E., French, S., Variyam, J. N., & Haines, P. S. (2004). Pros and Cons of Proposed Interventions to Promote Healthy Eating: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 27(Suppl3) Oct 2004, 163-171. *Fitzpatrick, J. J. (2007). Tipping Points in the Mental Health World: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 21(1) Feb 2007, 1. *Fitzpatrick, L., McCray, E., & Smith, D. K. (2004). The Global HIV/AIDS Epidemic and Related Mental Health Issues: The Crisis for Africans and Black Americans: Journal of Black Psychology Vol 30(1) Feb 2004, 11-23. *Flanery, R. C. (2007). The Nation's All Too Solid Fat: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (22), 2007. *Flodmark, C. E., Lissau, I., Moreno, L. A., Pietrobelli, A., & Widhalm, K. (2004). New insights into the field of children and adolescents' obesity: The European perspective: International Journal of Obesity Vol 28(10) Oct 2004, 1189-1196. *Fong, V. L. (2007). SARS, a shipwreck, a NATO attack, and September 11, 2001: Global information flows and Chinese responses to tragic news events: American Ethnologist Vol 34(3) Aug 2007, 521-539. *Forsyth, B. W. C. (2000). The AIDS epidemic: Past and future: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 9(2) Apr 2000, 267-278. *Fortson, J. G. (2007). Essays on health and socioeconomic status. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Freedman, J. (2003). The New York state response: Case management for persons living with HIV and AIDS. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Freudenberg, N. (2003). Dawning Answers How the HIV/AIDS Epidemic Has Helped to Strenghten Public Health: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 15(6) Dec 2003, 581. *Friedman, S. R. (2003). Thoughts on a theory of drug-use trends: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 11(1) Feb 2003, 43-45. *Frisher, M. (2006). Forecasting drug use: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 17(3) Jun 2006, 159-163. *Furedi, F. (2007). Coping with adversity: The turn to the rhetoric of vulnerability: Security Journal Vol 20(3) 2007, 171-184. *Gard, M., & Wright, J. (2005). The obesity epidemic: Science, morality and ideology. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Gardner, T. J., & Kosten, T. R. (2008). International implications of HIV and substance abuse: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 34(1) 2008, 1-3. *Gill, B., & Okie, S. (2007). China and HIV: A window of opportunity: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 356(18) May 2007, 1801-1805. *Gill, B., & Okie, S. (2007). "China and HIV: A window of opportunity": Erratum: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 357(8) Aug 2007, 835. *Gingrich, N., & Egge, R. (2007). Developing a national Alzheimer's strategy equal to the epidemic: Alzheimer's & Dementia Vol 3(3) Jul 2007, 239-242. *Gisselquist, D., Potterat, J. J., & Brody, S. (2004). Running on empty: Sexual co-factors are insufficient to fuel Africa's turbocharged HIV epidemic: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 15(7) Jul 2004, 442-452. *Goldberger, B. A., Graham, N. A., Nelson, S. J., Cadet, J. L., & Gold, M. S. (2007). A marked increase in cocaine-related deaths in the state of Florida: Precursor to an epidemic? : Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 26(3) 2007, 113-116. *Golub, A., Johnson, B. D., Sifaneck, S. J., Chesluk, B., & Parker, H. (2001). Is the U.S. experiencing an incipient epidemic of hallucinogen use? : Substance Use & Misuse Vol 36(12) 2001, 1699-1729. *Gonzalez, B., Huerta-Sanchez, E., Ortiz-Nieves, A., Vazquez-Alvarez, T., & Kribs-Zaleta, C. (2003). Am I too fat? Bulimia as an epidemic: Journal of Mathematical Psychology Vol 47(5-6) Oct-Dec 2003, 515-526. *Goodwin, R., Kozlova, A., Kwiatkowska, A., Luu, L. A. N., Nizharadze, G., Realo, A., et al. (2003). Social representations of HIV/AIDS in Central and Eastern Europe: Social Science & Medicine Vol 56(7) Apr 2003, 1373-1384. *Gouws, E. (2005). HIV incidence rates in South Africa. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Gouws, E., & Abdool Karim, Q. (2005). HIV infection in South Africa: The evolving epidemic. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Grassly, N. C., Lowndes, C. M., Rhodes, T., Judd, A., Renton, A., & Garnett, G. P. (2003). Modelling emerging HIV epidemics: The role of injecting drug use and sexual transmission in the Russian Federation, China and India: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 25-43. *Graziottin, A. (2005). The woman patient after WHI: Maturitas Vol 51(1) May 2005, 29-37. *Green, L. L., FuIiilove, M. T., & Fullilove, R. E. (2005). Remembering the Lizard: Reconstructing Sexuality in the Rooms of Narcotics Anonymous: Journal of Sex Research Vol 42(1) Feb 2005, 28-34. *Gregson, S., Garnett, G. P., Nyamukapa, C. A., Hallett, T. B., Lewis, J. J. C., Mason, P. R., et al. (2006). HIV Decline Associated with Behavior Change in Eastern Zimbabwe: Science Vol 311(5761) Feb 2006, 664-666. *Gregson, S., Nyamukapa, C., Lopman, B., Mushati, P., Garnett, G. P., Chandiwana, S. K., et al. (2007). Critique of early models of the demographic impact of HIV/AIDS in sub-Saharan Africa based on contemporary empirical data from Zimbabwe: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(37) Sep 2007, 14586-14591. *Grierson, J. W., Pitts, M. K., & Thorpe, R. D. (2007). State of the (positive) nation: Findings from the fourth national Australian HIV futures survey: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 18(9) Sep 2007, 622-625. *Gullickson, T. (1992). Review of The AIDS Disaster: The Failure of Organizations in New York and the Nation: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (4), Apr, 1992. *Gullickson, T. (1997). Organizing AIDS: Workplace and Organizational Responses to the HIV/AIDS Epidemic: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (1), Jan, 1997. *Hacker, M. A., Friedman, S. R., Telles, P. R., Teixeira, S. L., Bongertz, V., Morgado, M. G., et al. (2005). The Role of "Long-Term" and "New" Injectors in a Declining HIV/AIDS Epidemic in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 40(1) Jan 2005, 99-123. *Haikalis, S. W. (2003). Twenty years of the epidemic: A social work administrator's personal perspective. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Hall, M. J., Norwood, A. E., Fullerton, C. S., Gifford, R., & Ursano, R. J. (2004). The Psychological Burden of Bioterrorism: Journal of Aggression, Maltreatment & Trauma Vol 9(1-2) 2004, 293-304. *Halli, S. S., Blanchard, J., Satihal, D. G., & Moses, S. (2007). Migration and HIV transmission in rural South India: An ethnographic study: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 9(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 85-94. *Hannan, P. J. (2006). Experimental Social Epidemiology--Controlled Community Trials. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Harris, J. C. (2004). The family (squatting couple): Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 61(9) Sep 2004, 864. *Harris, J. C. (2006). The Plague of Ashdod: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 63(3) Mar 2006, 244-245. *Harris, J. C. (2006). Self-portrait after Spanish Flu: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 63(4) Apr 2006, 354-355. *Haslam, D. W., & James, W. P. T. (2005). Obesity: Lancet Vol 366(9492) Oct 2005, 1197-1209. *Hawkins, T. (2006). Appearance-Related Side Effects of HIV-1 Treatment: AIDS Patient Care and STDs Vol 20(1) Jan 2006, 6-18. *Hayes, R., & Weiss, H. (2006). Understanding HIV Epidemic Trends in Africa: Science Vol 311(5761) Feb 2006, 620-621. *Heimer, R. (2003). Model phobia: Looking past the curves: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 87-88. *Hempelmann, C. F. (2007). The laughter of the 1962 Tanganyika 'laughter epidemic.' Humor: International Journal of Humor Research Vol 20(1) 2007, 49-71. *Heuveline, P. (2004). Impact of the HIV epidemic on population and household structure: The dynamics and evidence to date: AIDS Vol 18(Suppl2) Jun 2004, S45-S53. *Hewlett, B. L., & Hewlett, B. S. (2005). Providing Care and Facing Death: Nursing During Ebola Outbreaks in Central Africa: Journal of Transcultural Nursing Vol 16(4) Oct 2005, 289-297. *Heymann, D. L. (2005). Social, Behavioural and Environmental Factors and Their Impact on Infectious Disease Outbreaks: Journal of Public Health Policy Vol 26(1) Apr 2005, 133-139. *Hickman, M. (2006). The diffusion of heroin epidemics: Time to re-visit a classic: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 17(3) Jun 2006, 143-144. *Hien, N. T., Long, N. T., & Huan, T. Q. (2004). HIV/AIDS Epidemics in Vietnam: Evolution and Responses: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 137-154. *Hill, J. O., Catenacci, V., & Wyatt, H. R. (2005). Obesity: Overview of an Epidemic: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 28(1) Mar 2005, 1-23. *Hinman, S. E. (2007). Spatial and temporal structure of typhoid fever in Washington, D.C., 1895--1909: A geographic information systems exploration of urban health concerns. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Holsman, R. H., & Petchenik, J. (2006). Predicting Deer Hunter Harvest Behavior in Wisconsin's Chronic Wasting Disease Eradication Zone: Human Dimensions of Wildlife Vol 11(3) May-Jun 2006, 177-189. *Holston, E. C. (2005). Stigmatization in Alzheimer's disease research on African American elders: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 26(10) Dec 2005, 1103-1127. *Holtgrave, D. R., McGuire, J. F., & Milan, J., Jr. (2007). The magnitude of key HIV prevention challenges in the United States: Implications for a new national HIV prevention plan: American Journal of Public Health Vol 97(7) Jul 2007, 1163-1167. *Hong, L., & Fumin, F. (2003). People's Attitudes and Emotions under Epidemic of SARS: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 17(8) Aug 2003, 528-532. *Huang, M., & Hussein, H. (2004). The HIV/AIDS Epidemic Country Paper: Malaysia: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 100-109. *Hunt, L. G. (2006). Recent spread of heroin use in the United States: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 17(3) Jun 2006, 145-153. *Huppe, A., Muller, K., & Raspe, H. (2007). Is the occurrence of back pain in Germany decreasing? Two regional postal surveys a decade apart: European Journal of Public Health Vol 17(3) Jun 2007, 318-322. *Iancu, I., Strous, R., Poreh, A., Kotler, M., & Chelben, Y. (2005). Psychiatric Inpatients' Reactions to the SARS Epidemic: An Israeli Survey: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 42(4) 2005, 258-262. *Inciardi, J. A., Syvertsen, J. L., & Surratt, H. L. (2005). HIV/AIDS in the Caribbean Basin: AIDS Care Vol 17(Suppl1) 2005, S9-S25. *Inciardi, J. A., & Williams, M. L. (2005). Editorial: Editor's introduction: The global epidemiology of HIV and AIDS: AIDS Care Vol 17(Suppl1) 2005, S1-S8. *Jacobs, L. A. (2007). Rights and quarantine during the SARS global health crisis: Differentiated legal consciousness in Hong Kong, Shanghai, and Toronto: Law & Society Review Vol 41(3) Sep 2007, 511-552. *Jahiel, R. I., & Babor, T. F. (2007). Industrial epidemics, public health advocacy and the alcohol industry: Lessons from other fields: Addiction Vol 102(9) Sep 2007, 1335-1339. *Jenkins, K. R., Johnson, N. E., & Ofstedal, M. B. (2007). Patterns and associations of body weight among older adults in two Asian societies: Journal of Cross-Cultural Gerontology Vol 22(1) Mar 2007, 83-99. *Jensen, S. D. (2007). Epidemics, public health policies and their impact on biodefense and preparedness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jewkes, R. (2006). Beyond stigma: social responses to HIV in South Africa: Lancet Vol 368(9534) Aug 2006, 430-431. *Joffe, H., & Lee, N. Y. L. (2004). Social Representation of a Food Risk: The Hong Kong Avian Bird Flu Epidemic: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 9(4) Jul 2004, 517-533. *Kanyamurwa, J. M., & Ampek, G. T. (2007). Gender differentiation in community responses to AIDS in rural Uganda: AIDS Care Vol 19(Suppl1) 2007, S64-S72. *Keeling, M. J., Woolhouse, M. E. J., May, R. M., Davies, G., & Grenfell, B. T. (2003). Modelling vaccination strategies against foot-and-mouth disease: Nature Vol 421(6919) Jan 2003, 136-142. *Kiene, S. M. (2007). Alcohol involved sexual risk behavior among HIV-positive individuals in South Africa: A daily process study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kilian, A. H. D., Gregson, S., Ndyanabangi, B., Walusaga, K., Kipp, W., Sahlmuller, G., et al. (1999). Reductions in risk behaviour provide the most consistent explanation for declining HIV-1 prevalence in Uganda: AIDS Vol 13(3) Feb 1999, 391-398. *Knight, J. A., Friedman, T. I., & Sulianti, J. (1965). Epidemic hysteria: A field study: American Journal of Public Health 55(6) 1965, 858-865. *Knipper, E., Rhodes, S. D., Lindstrom, K., Bloom, F. R., Leichliter, J. S., & Montano, J. (2007). Condom use among heterosexual immigrant Latino men in the southeastern United States: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 19(5) Oct 2007, 436-447. *Ko, C.-H., Yen, C.-F., Yen, J.-Y., & Yang, M.-J. (2006). Psychosocial impact among the public of the severe acute respiratory syndrome epidemic in Taiwan: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 60(4) Aug 2006, 397-403. *Kuruppuarachchi, K. A. L. A., & Wijeratne, L. T. (2007). Prion disease in Sri Lanka: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 190(4) Apr 2007, 362. *Lancaster, J. (2004). Review of Impact: From the Frontlines of Global Health: Family & Community Health Vol 27(4) Oct-Dec 2004, 357-358. *Lau, J. T. F., Yang, X., Tsui, H. Y., & Kim, J. H. (2005). Impacts of SARS on health-seeking behaviors in general population in Hong Kong: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 41(2) Aug 2005, 454-462. *Lau, J. T. F., Yang, X., Wong, E., & Tsui, H. Y. (2006). Prevalence and factors associated with social avoidance of recovered SARS patients in the Hong Kong general population: Health Education Research Vol 21(5) Oct 2006, 662-673. *Lavizzo-Mourey, R. (2007). Building the evidence to reverse an epidemic: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 33(4, Suppl) Oct 2007, S162-S164. *Law, M. G., Degenhardt, L., & McKetin, R. (2006). Methods estimating the prevalence of problem drug use: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 17(3) Jun 2006, 154-158. *Lee, G. O. M., & Warner, M. (2005). Epidemics, labour markets and unemployment: The impact of SARS on human resource management in the Hong Kong service sector: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 16(5) May 2005, 752-771. *Leenaars, A. A. (2006). Suicide Among Indigenous Peoples: Introduction and Call to Action: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 10(2) Mar 2006, 103-115. *Leigh, J. (2005). Long-Latency Disease: The Long-Lasting Epidemics. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Leong, I. Y.-O., Lee, A. O.-K., Ng, T. W., Lee, L. B., Koh, N. Y., Yap, E., et al. (2004). The challenge of providing holistic care in a viral epidemic: Opportunities for palliative care: Palliative Medicine Vol 18(1) Jan 2004, 12-18. *Lester, D. (2004). A possible suicide epidemic after Weininger's "sex and character": A comment on Thorson and Oberg: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 2004, 293-294. *Leung, G. M., Lam, T. H., Ho, L. M., Ho, S. Y., Chan, B. H. Y., Wong, I. O. L., et al. (2003). The impact of community psychological responses on outbreak control for severe acute respiratory syndrome in Hong Kong: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 57(11) Nov 2003, 857-863. *Leung, T. T. F., & Wong, H. (2005). Community Reactions to the SARS Crisis in Hong Kong: Analysis of a Time-Limited Counseling Hotline: Journal of Human Behavior in the Social Environment Vol 12(1) 2005, 1-22. *Lin, H.-H., Shih, Y.-L., Liu, Y.-C., Lee, S. S.-J., Huang, C.-K., Chen, Y.-L., et al. (2006). An Epidemic of HIV Type I CRF07_BC Infection Among Injection Drug Users in Taiwan: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 42(2) Jun 2006, 248-255. *Loewenson, R. (2007). Exploring equity and inclusion in the responses to AIDS: AIDS Care Vol 19(Suppl1) 2007, S2-S11. *Loewenson, R. (2007). Learning from diverse contexts: Equity and inclusion in the responses to AIDS: AIDS Care Vol 19(Suppl1) 2007, S83-S90. *Logie, D. (2005). Review of AIDS, Sexuality and Gender in Africa: Collective strategies and struggles in Tanzania and Zambia: AIDS Care Vol 17(4) May 2005, 533-535. *LoPiccolo, J. (1988). Review of AIDS: Principles, Practices, and Politics: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (10), Oct, 1988. *Lowndes, C. M., Renton, A., Alary, M., Rhodes, T., Garnett, G., & Stimson, G. (2003). Conditions for widespread heterosexual spread of HIV in the Russian Federation: Implications for research, monitoring and prevention: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 45-62. *Lydie, N., Robinson, N. J., Ferry, B., Akam, E., De Loenzien, M., Zekeng, L., et al. (2004). Adolescent sexuality and the HIV epidemic in Yaounde, Cameroon: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 36(5) Sep 2004, 597-616. *Macario, E., Benton, L. D., Yuen, J., Torres, M., Macias-Reynolds, V., Holsclaw, P., et al. (2007). Preparing Public Health Nurses for Pandemic Influenza Through Distance Learning: Public Health Nursing Vol 24(1) Jan 2007, 66-72. *Madden, A., & Cavalieri, W. (2007). Hepatitis C prevention and true harm reduction: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 18(5) Oct 2007, 335-337. *Mainous, A. G., III, Diaz, V. A., & Everett, C. J. (2007). Assessing risk for development of diabetes in young adults: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 5(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 425-429. *Manderscheid, R. W. (2007). Preparing for Pandemic Avian Influenza: Ensuring Mental Health Services and Mitigating Panic: Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 21(1) Feb 2007, 64-67. *Mane, P. (2001). Behavior change in the lives of women: Lessons learned in the context of HIV/AIDS. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Markel, H., & Stern, A. M. (2002). The foreignness of germs: The persistent association of immigrants and disease in American society: Milbank Quarterly Vol 80(4) 2002, 757-788. *Marrero, C. A., Robles, R. R., Colon, H. M., Reyes, J. C., Matos, T. D., Sahai, H., et al. (2005). Factors associated with drug treatment dropout among injection drug users in Puerto Rico: Addictive Behaviors Vol 30(2) Feb 2005, 397-402. *Masanjala, W. (2007). The poverty-HIV/AIDS nexus in Africa: A livelihood approach: Social Science & Medicine Vol 64(5) Mar 2007, 1032-1041. *Mason, B. S. (2004). Teen center: A qualitative study examining the developmental process and adult stakeholder perceptions of an after-school, church-based program targeting the academic and social needs of at-risk youth. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mastro, T. D., & Yip, R. (2006). The legacy of unhygienic plasma collection in China: AIDS Vol 20(10) Jun 2006, 1451-1452. *Matthews, G. V., Hellard, M., Kaldor, J., Lloyd, A., & Dore, G. J. (2007). Further evidence of HCV sexual transmission among HIV-positive men who have sex with men: Response to Danta et al: AIDS Vol 21(15) Oct 2007, 2112-2113. *Mayhew, C. (2005). Before the Epidemic Strikes: Identifying Warning Signs of an Emerging Epidemic and Conducting Baseline Empirical Studies in Industry. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Mboyi, L. B. (2005). Shattering the silence--An auto-biographic, reflective narrative on living with HIV/AIDS. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *McAlonan, G. M., Lee, A. M., Cheung, V., Cheung, C., Tsang, K. W. T., Sham, P. C., et al. (2007). Immediate and sustained psychological impact of an emerging infectious disease outbreak on health care workers: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 52(4) Apr 2007, 241-247. *McDavid, K., & McKenna, M. T. (2006). HIV/AIDS Risk Factor Ascertainment: A Critical Challenge: AIDS Patient Care and STDs Vol 20(4) Apr 2006, 285-292. *Meda, N., Cartoux, M., Dabis, F., Bazie, B., Hetherington, J., Dahourou, H., et al. (2001). Stabilization of HIV infection rates in urban Burkina Faso, 1995-1999: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 12(7) Jul 2001, 460-462. *Melhorn, J. M., Lazarovic, J., & Roehl, W. K. (2005). Do We Have a Disability Epidemic? New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Menon, K. U., & Goh, K. T. (2005). Transparency and trust: Risk communications and the Singapore experience in managing SARS: Journal of Communication Management Vol 9(4) 2005, 375-383. *Mesesan, K. (2007). Implementing partially effective HIV prevention programs: Changes in sexual risk behavior and epidemic impact in sub-Saharan Africa. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Millar, T., Craine, N., Carnwath, T., & Donmall, M. (2001). The dynamics of heroin use; implications for intervention: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 55(12) Dec 2001, 930-933. *Miller, K. S., Boyer, C. B., & Cotton, G. (2004). The STD and HIV Epidemics in African American Youth: Reconceptualizing Approaches to Risk Reduction: Journal of Black Psychology Vol 30(1) Feb 2004, 124-137. *Mino, Y., Oshima, I., & Okagami, K. (2000). Mood disorders and influenza epidemics in Japan: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 54(1) Feb 2000, 59-65. *Mino, Y., Oshima, I., Tsuda, T., & Okagami, K. (2000). No relationship between schizophrenic birth and influenza epidemics in Japan: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 34(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 133-138. *Momoh, S. O., Moses, A. I., & Ugiomoh, M. M. (2007). Women and HIV/AIDS epidemic: The issue of college age girls' awareness in Nigeria: College Student Journal Vol 41(3) Sep 2007, 720-726. *Monaghan, L. F. (2005). Discussion piece: A critical take on the obesity debate: Social Theory & Health Vol 3(4) Nov 2005, 302-314. *Montgomery, C. M., Hosegood, V., Busza, J., & Timaeus, I. M. (2006). Men's involvement in the South African family: Engendering change in the AIDS era: Social Science & Medicine Vol 62(10) May 2006, 2411-2419. *Morgan, D., Sanz, C., Onononga, J. R., & Strindberg, S. (2006). Ape Abundance and Habitat Use in the Goualougo Triangle, Republic of Congo: International Journal of Primatology Vol 27(1) Feb 2006, 147-179. *Mort, M., Convery, I., Baxter, J., & Bailey, C. (2005). Psychosocial effects of the 2001 UK foot and mouth disease epidemic in a rural population: qualitative diary based study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7527) Nov 2005, No Pagination Specified. *Mukherjee, J. S., & Eustache, F. E. (2007). Community health workers as a cornerstone for integrating HIV and primary healthcare: AIDS Care Vol 19(Suppl1) 2007, S73-S82. *Muula, A. S. (2007). Can we rule out reverse causality in St. Lawrence et al. (2006) study? : International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 18(2) Feb 2007, 146. *Nagao, K., Okuno, M., & Shindou, E. (2001). Mental Symptoms Induced by a Massive Outbreak of Infectious Disease (Enterhemorragic Escherichia Coli 0157) in Elementary School Children: II. Six Cases of Delayed and Reactivated Stress-Related Disorders, Including PTSD: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 42(4) 2001, 315-322. *Nagao, K., Okuno, M., & Shindou, E. (2001). Mental Symptoms Induced by a Massive Outbreak of Infectious Disease (Enterhemorragic Escherichia Coli 0157) in Elementary School Children: III. Cases in which Suppression and Denial are the Main Symptoms: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 42(4) 2001, 323-330. *Nannan, N., Timaeus, I. M., Laubscher, R., & Bradshaw, D. (2007). Levels and differentials in childhood mortality in South Africa, 1977-1998: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(4) Jul 2007, 613-632. *Nathans, J. A. (2007). Courageous heart: Healing in a time of AIDS. a narrative/heuristic study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Navarro, S. N., Navarro, C. R., Arangure, J. M. M., & Zavala, A. N. (2006). Epidemiology approach of an outbreak epidemic conversion disorder in adolescents: Salud Mental Vol 29(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 9-15. *Nickell, L. A., Crighton, E. J., Tracy, C. S., Ai-Enazy, H., Bolaji, Y., Hanjrah, S., et al. (2004). Psychosocial effects of SARS on hospital staff: Survey of a large tertiary care institution: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 170(5) Mar 2004, 793-798. *No authorship, i. (2004). China must prioritise health opportunities for all: Lancet Vol 364(9438) Sep 2004, 909-910. *No authorship, i. (2004). First, the bad news: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 171(1) Jul 2004, 5-7. *No authorship, i. (2006). Curbing the obesity epidemic: Lancet Vol 367(9522) May 2006, 1549. *No authorship, i. (2006). Pertussis outbreak in an Amish community--Kent County, Delaware, September 2004-February 2005: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(16) Oct 2006, 1960, 1963-1964. *No authorship, i. (2007). Psychic contagion of criminal impulse: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 298(7) Aug 2007, 813. *Nollet, F., Ivanyi, B., Beelen, A., de Haan, R. J., Lankhorst, G. J., & de Visser, M. (2002). Perceived health in a population based sample of victims of the 1956 polio epidemic in the Netherlands: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 73(6) Dec 2002, 695-700. *Novotny, T. E. (2005). Commentary: HIV is not just a transitional problem: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7510) Jul 2005, 219. *Nyambedha, E. O., Wandibba, S., & Aagaard-Hansen, J. (2003). Changing patterns of orphan care due to the HIV epidemic in western Kenya: Social Science & Medicine Vol 57(2) Jul 2003, 301-311. *Obermeyer, C. M. (2006). HIV in the Middle East: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 333(7573) Oct 2006, 851-854. *Okubagzhi, G., & Singh, S. (2002). Establishing an HIV/AIDS programme in developing countries: The Ethiopian experience: AIDS Vol 16(12) Aug 2002, 1575-1586. *Okuno, M., Shindou, E., & Nagao, K. (2001). Mental Symptoms Induced by a Massive Outbreak of Infectious Disease (Enterhemorragic Escherichia Coli 0157) in Elementary School Children: I. Cases Meeting the DSM-IV Criteria for PTSD: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 42(4) 2001, 303-314. *Olff, M., & Gersons, B. (2005). "What is a traumatic event?": Reply: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 187(2) Aug 2005, 190. *Olff, M., Koeter, M. W. J., Van Haaften, E. H., Kersten, P. H., & Gersons, B. P. R. (2005). Impact of a foot and mouth disease crisis on post-traumatic stress symptoms in farmers: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 186(2) Feb 2005, 165-166. *Oliver, J. E. (2006). Fat politics: The real story behind America's obesity epidemic. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Oliver, J. E. (2006). The politics of pathology: How obesity became an epidemic disease: Perspectives in Biology and Medicine Vol 49(4) Aut 2006, 611-627. *Oser, C. B., McDonald, H. M. S., Havens, J. R., Leukefeld, C. G., Webster, J. M., & Cosentino-Boehm, A. L. (2006). Lack of HIV seropositivity among a Group of rural probationers: Explanatory factors: Journal of Rural Health Vol 22(3) Sum 2006, 273-275. *Page, J. B., & Fraile, J. S. (2001). Where you live and where you shoot: Suggestive data from Valencia, Spain: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 36(1-2) 2001, 113-129. *Paluzzi, J. E. (2004). A social disease/a social response: Lessons in tuberculosis from early 20th century Chile: Social Science & Medicine Vol 59(4) Aug 2004, 763-773. *Pampel, F. C. (2005). Patterns of Tobacco Use in the Early Epidemic Stages: Malawi and Zambia, 2000-2002: American Journal of Public Health Vol 95(6) Jun 2005, 1009-1015. *Panda, S. (2003). HIV in IDUs: Should we bother? : International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 83-85. *Park, H.-Y., Leistikow, B., Tsodikov, A., Yoo, C.-I., & Lee, K. (2007). Smoke load/cancer death rate associations in Korea females, 1985-2004: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 45(4) Oct 2007, 309-312. *Pavlin, J. A., Mostashari, F., Kortepeter, M. G., Hynes, N. A., Chotani, R. A., Mikol, Y. B., et al. (2003). Innovative surveillance methods for rapid detection of disease outbreaks and bioterrorism: Results of an interagency workshop on health indicator surveillance: American Journal of Public Health Vol 93(8) Aug 2003, 1230-1235. *Paylor, I., & Orgel, M. (2004). Sleepwalking through an Epidemic--Why Social Work should Wake up to the Threat of Hepatitis C: British Journal of Social Work Vol 34(6) Sep 2004, 897-906. *Pender, J. R., & Pories, W. J. (2005). Surgical Treatment of Obesity: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 28(1) Mar 2005, 219-234. *Perngmark, P., Vanichseni, S., & Celentano, D. D. (2008). The Thai HIV/AIDS epidemic at 15 years: Sustained needle sharing among southern Thai drug injectors: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 92(1-3) Jan 2008, 183-190. *Peterson, C. L. (2005). Conclusion: Models of Epidemics. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Peterson, C. L. (2005). The Epidemic of Stress. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Peterson, C. L., & Mayhew, C. (2005). Introduction to Occupational Health and Safety: International Influences and the "New" Epidemics. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Peterson, C. L., & Mayhew, C. (2005). Occupational health and safety: International influences and the "new" epidemics. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Phua, K.-L., & Lee, L. K. (2005). Meeting the Challenge of Epidemic Infectious Disease Outbreaks: An Agenda for Research: Journal of Public Health Policy Vol 26(1) Apr 2005, 122-132. *Pisani, E. (2007). Review of AIDS in the twenty-first century: Disease and globalisation (2 edn): AIDS Care Vol 19(7) Aug 2007, 948-949. *Porche, D. J. (2006). The Impact of HIV/AIDS on Men's Health: An Action Imperative: JANAC: Journal of the Association of Nurses in AIDS Care Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 1-2. *Precioso, J., & Macedo, M. (2003). The effect of psycho-social programmes on the control of tobacco epidemic: Adicciones Vol 15(4) Dec 2003, 369-377. *Punpanich, W., Ungchusak, K., & Detels, R. (2004). Thailand's Response to the HIV Epidemic: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 119-136. *Quah, S. R. (2007). Public image and governance of epidemics: Comparing HIV/AIDS and SARS: Health Policy Vol 80(2) Feb 2007, 253-272. *Radcliffe, K. (2005). Developing evidence-based guidelines for the management of sexually transmitted diseases in former Soviet Union countries: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(9) Sep 2005, 589-593. *Ramalingaswami, V. (2001). Psychosocial effects of the 1994 plague outbreak in Surat, India: Military Medicine Vol 166(12,Suppl 2) Dec 2001, 29-30. *Ranard, J. (2002). A little less shock and more therapy: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 13(5) Nov 2002, 355-367. *Rankin, A. M., & Philip, P. J. (1963). An epidemic of laughing in the Bukoba district of Tanganyika: Central African Journal of Medicine 9(5) 1963, 167-170. *Rankin, M. (2004). Group Psychotherapy for HIV-Positive Veterans in a Veterans Administration Clinic: Journal of Gay & Lesbian Psychotherapy Vol 8(3-4) 2004, 107-113. *Ratzan, S. C. (2006). Editorial the bird (to human) flu epidemic - If or when? : Journal of Health Communication Vol 11(2) 2006, 131-132. *Razali, K., Thein, H. H., Bell, J., Cooper-Stanbury, M., Dolan, K., Dore, G., et al. (2007). Modelling the hepatitis C virus epidemic in Australia: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 91(2-3) Dec 2007, 228-235. *Reeder, G. D. (1992). Sociologists Contribute to the Battle Against the HIV/AIDS Epidemic: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (11), Nov, 1992. *Reid, G., & Walker, L. (2004). Sex and Secrecy: The 4th Conference of the International Association for the Study of Sexuality, Culture, and Society: Sexuality Research & Social Policy: A Journal of the NSRC Vol 1(1) Jan 2004, 98-103. *Reid, L. (2006). Diminishing returns? Risk and the duty to care in the SARS epidemic. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Renton, A., Gzirishvilli, D., Gotsadze, G., & Godinho, J. (2006). Epidemics of HIV and sexually transmitted infections in Central Asia: Trends, drivers and priorities for control: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 17(6) Dec 2006, 494-503. *Richardson, D., & Goldmeier, D. (2007). Lymphogranuloma venereum: An emerging cause of proctitis in men who have sex with men: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 18(1) Jan 2007, 11-15. *Richmond, R. (2003). You've come a long way baby: Women and the tobacco epidemic: Addiction Vol 98(5) May 2003, 553-557. *Riner, M. E., Cunningham, C., & Johnson, A. (2004). Public Health Education and Practice Using Geographic Information System Technology: Public Health Nursing Vol 21(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 57-65. *Riono, P., & Jazant, S. (2004). The Current Situation of the HIV/AIDS Epidemic in Indonesia: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 78-90. *Rizo, C. A., Lupea, D., Baybourdy, H., Anderson, M., Closson, T., & Jadad, A. R. (2005). What Internet Services Would Patients Like from Hospitals During an Epidemic? Lessons from the SARS Outbreak in Toronto: Journal of Medical Internet Research Vol 7(4) 2005, No Pagination Specified. *Robson, S., & Sylvester, K. B. (2007). Orphaned and vulnerable children in Zambia: The impact of the HIV/AIDS epidemic on basic education for children at risk: Educational Research Vol 49(3) Sep 2007, 259-272. *Rosenblatt, P. C. (2005). Review of AIDS Doctors: Voices from the Epidemic: Death Studies Vol 29(7) Sep 2005, 671-676. *Rosoff, P. M. (2006). A Central Role for Palliative Care in an Influenza Pandemic: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 9(5) Oct 2006, 1051-1053. *Ross, E. D., Shah, S. N., Prodan, C. I., & Monnot, M. (2006). Changing Relative Prevalence of Alzheimer Disease versus Non-Alzheimer Disease Dementias: Have We Underestimated the Looming Dementia Epidemic? : Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 22(4) 2006, 273-277. *Roubenoff, R. (2004). Sarcopenic Obesity: The Confluence of Two Epidemics: Obesity Research Vol 12(6) Jun 2004, 887-888. *Saidel, T. J., Des Jarlais, D., Peerapatanapokin, W., Dorabjee, J., Singh, S., & Brown, T. (2003). Potential impact of HIV among IDUs on heterosexual transmission in Asian settings: Scenarios from the Asian Epidemic Model: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 63-74. *Saphonn, V., Sopheab, H., Sun, L. P., Vun, M. C., Wantha, S. S., Gorbach, P. M., et al. (2004). Current HIV/AIDS/STI Epidemic: Intervention Programs in Cambodia, 1993-2003: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 64-77. *Sarkar, K., Bal, B., Mukherjee, R., Chakraborty, S., Niyogi, S. K., Saha, M. K., et al. (2006). Epidemic of HIV coupled with hepatitis C virus among injecting drug users of Himalayan West Bengal, Eastern India, bordering Nepal, Bhutan, and Bangladesh: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 41(3) 2006, 341-352. *Schoch-Spana, M. (2004). Lessons from the 1918 pandemic influenza: psychosocial consequences of a catastrophic outbreak of disease. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Schwarcz, S., Weinstock, H., Louie, B., Kellogg, T., Douglas, J., LaLota, M., et al. (2007). Characteristics of Persons With Recently Acquired HIV Infection: Application of the Serologic Testing Algorithm for Recent HIV Seroconversion in 10 US Cities: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 44(1) Jan 2007, 112-115. *Schwarz, P. E. H., Schwarz, J., Bornstein, S. R., & Schulze, J. (2005). Prevention of type 2 diabetes: What challenges do we have to address? : Journal of Public Health Vol 13(6) Nov 2005, 303-308. *Segar, M. L. (2007). Physical inactivity among midlife women: Understanding norms, goals, and behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Seipel, M. M. O. (2005). Social consequences of emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases: International Social Work Vol 48(1) Jan 2005, 35-48. *Selemogo, M. (2005). An Unequal Activism for an Unequal Epidemic? : Developing World Bioethics Vol 5(2) May 2005, 153-168. *Selwyn, P. A. (2000). Lessons from the AIDS Epidemic: Knowing Our Patients, Knowing Ourselves: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 3(3) Sep 2000, 263-264. *Shah, S. A., Altaf, A., Mujeeb, S. A., & Memon, A. (2004). An outbreak of HIV infection among injection drug users in a small town in Pakistan: Potential for national implications: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 15(3) Mar 2004, 209. *Shaw, K. A., Chilcott, A., Hansen, E., & Winzenberg, T. (2006). The GP's response to pandemic influenza: A qualitative study: Family Practice Vol 23(3) Jun 2006, 267-272. *Shelton, J. D. (2007). Ten myths and one truth about generalised HIV epidemics: Lancet Vol 370(9602) Dec 2007, 1809-1811. *Sim, K., & Chua, H. C. (2004). The psychological impact of SARS: A matter of heart and mind: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 170(5) Mar 2004, 811-812. *Simbayi, L. C., Chauveau, J., & Shisana, O. (2004). Behavioural responses of South African youth to the HIV/AIDS epidemic: A nationwide survey: AIDS Care Vol 16(5) Oct 2004, 605-618. *Singer, M., Mirhej, G., Santelices, C., Hastings, E., Navarro, J., & Vivian, J. (2006). Tomorrow is Already Here, Or Is It? Steps in Preventing a Local Methamphetamine Outbreak: Human Organization Vol 65(2) Sum 2006, 203-217. *Sistrom, M. G., & Hale, P. J. (2006). Outbreak Investigations: Community Participation and Role of Community and Public Health Nurses: Public Health Nursing Vol 23(3) May 2006, 256-263. *Skidmore, P. M. L., & Yarnell, J. W. G. (2004). Commentary: The obesity epidemic: Prospects for prevention: QJM: An International Journal of Medicine Vol 97(12) Dec 2004, 817-825. *Slutkin, G., Okware, S., Naamara, W., Sutherland, D., Flanagan, D., Carael, M., et al. (2006). How Uganda Reversed Its HIV Epidemic: AIDS and Behavior Vol 10(4) Jul 2006, 351-360. *Snelling, D., Omariba, D. W. R., Hong, S., Georgiades, K., Racine, Y., & Boyle, M. H. (2007). HIV/AIDS knowledge, women's education, epidemic severity and protective sexual behaviour in low- and middle-income countries: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 39(3) May 2007, 421-442. *Sniehotta, F. F., Luszczynska, A., Scholz, U., & Lippke, S. (2005). Discontinuity patterns in stages of the precaution adoption process model: Meat consumption during a livestock epidemic: British Journal of Health Psychology Vol 10(2) May 2005, 221-235. *Sobieraj, J. A., Reyes, J., Dunemn, K. N., Carty, I. H., Pennathur, A., Gutierrez, R. S., et al. (2007). Modeling hospital response to mild and severe influenza pandemic scenarios under normal and expanded capacities: Military Medicine Vol 172(5) May 2007, 486-490. *Solomon, S., Chakraborty, A., & Yepthomi, R. D. S. (2004). A Review of the HIV Epidemic in India: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 155-169. *Somerville, R. L., Grant, C. C., Scragg, R. K., & Thomas, M. G. (2007). Hospitalisations due to pertussis in New Zealand in the pre-immunisation and mass immunisation eras: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 43(3) Mar 2007, 147-153. *Spiegel, A. D., Kavaler, F., & Kucinski, K. M. (2005). Smallpox and New York City's Smallpox Hospital: Journal of Community Health: The Publication for Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Vol 30(5) Oct 2005, 391-413. *St. Lawrence, J. S., Klaskala, W., Kankasa, C., West, J. T., Mitchell, C. D., & Wood, C. (2006). Factors associated with HIV prevalence in a pre-partum cohort of Zambian women: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(9) Sep 2006, 607-613. *Stall, R., & Purcell, D. W. (2000). Intertwining epidemics: A review of research on substance use among men who have sex with men and its connection to the AIDS epidemic: AIDS and Behavior Vol 4(2) Jun 2000, 181-192. *Stein, C. J., & Colditz, G. A. (2005). Obesity. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Steinbrook, R. (2007). HIV in India -- A Complex Epidemic: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 356(11) Mar 2007, 1089-1093. *Stolzer, J. M. (2007). The ADHD epidemic in America: Ethical Human Psychology and Psychiatry: An International Journal of Critical Inquiry Vol 9(2) 2007, 109-116. *Strathdee, S. A. (2003). Sexual HIV transmission in the context of injection drug use: Implications for interventions: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 79-81. *Strickland, P. S., Levine, P. H., Peterson, D. L., O'Brien, K., & Fears, T. (2001). Neuromyasthenia and chronic fatigue syndrome (CFS) in Northern Nevada/California: A ten-year follow-up of an outbreak: Journal of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Vol 9(3-4) 2001, 3-14. *Styra, R., Hawryluck, L., Robinson, S., Kasapinovic, S., Fones, C., & Gold, W. L. (2008). Impact on health care workers employed in high-risk areas during the Toronto SARS outbreak: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 64(2) Feb 2008, 177-183. *Swain, P. I. (2005). Trends in eating disorders research. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Biomedical Books. *Sylla, L., Bruce, R. D., Kamarulzaman, A., & Altice, F. L. (2007). Integration and co-location of HIV/AIDS, tuberculosis and drug treatment services: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 18(4) Aug 2007, 306-312. *Tan, N. C., Goh, L. G., & Lee, S. S. (2006). Family Physicians' Experiences, Behaviour, and Use of Personal Protection Equipment During the SARS Outbreak in Singapore: Do They Fit the Becker Health Belief Model? : Asia-Pacific Journal of Public Health Vol 18(3) 2006, 49-56. *Tan, X., Li, S., Wang, C., Chen, X., & Wu, X. (2004). Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome epidemic and change of people's health behavior in China: Health Education Research Vol 19(5) Oct 2004, 576-580. *Thomas, B. E., Rehman, F., Suryanarayanan, D., Josephine, K., Dilip, M., Dorairaj, V. S., et al. (2005). How stigmatizing is Stigma in the life of people living with HIV: A study on HIV positive individuals from Chennai, South India: AIDS Care Vol 17(7) Oct 2005, 795-801. *Thorne, C., Malyuta, R., Semenenko, I., Pilipenko, T., Patel, D., Bunders, M., et al. (2006). The mother-to-child HIV transmission epidemic in Europe: Evolving in the East and established in the West: AIDS Vol 20(10) Jun 2006, 1419-1427. *Thorson, J., & Oberg, P.-A. (2003). Was there a suicide epidemic after Goethe's Werther? : Archives of Suicide Research Vol 7(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 69-72. *Thwe, M. (2004). HIV/AIDS Education and Prevention in Myanmar: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 170-177. *Tice, C. (2005). HIV/AIDS in Uganda, Sub-Saharan Africa and Appalachia: Comparison and Contrast: Journal of HIV/AIDS & Social Services Vol 4(1) 2005, 57-70. *Tillman, T. (2004). The perceptions of elementary school-age children toward overweight peers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Timimi, S. (2004). Current epidemic has social context: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7433) Jan 2004, 226. *Toney, J. F. (2006). Sexually Transmitted Diseases: Beal, Jeffrey (Ed); Orrick, Joanne J (Ed); Alfonso, Kimberly (Ed). *Toschke, A. M., Ludde, R., Eisele, R., & von Kries, R. (2005). The obesity epidemic in young men is not confined to low social classes--A time series of 18-year-old German men at medical examination for military service with different educational attainment: International Journal of Obesity Vol 29(7) Jul 2005, 875-877. *Twu, S.-J., Huang, Y.-F., Lai, A.-C., Nai, M., & Su, I.-J. (2004). Update and Projection on HIV/AIDS in Taiwan: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 16(SupplA) Jun 2004, 53-63. *Ursano, R. J. (2005). Preparedness for SARS, Influenza, and Bioterrorism: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(1) Jan 2005, 7. *van den Boom, F., Catalan, J., Hedge, B., Fishbein, M., & Sherr, L. (2006). Editorial: AIDS Impact Cape Town 2005: AIDS Care Vol 18(3) Apr 2006, 175-177. *van der Veer, G. (2007). Introduction: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 5(1) Mar 2007, 1-2. *Varvasovsky, Z., & McKee, M. (2000). Problem drinking among hospitalized patients in Hungary: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 35(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 574-579. *Vasilakopoulou, A., & le Roux, C. W. (2007). Could a virus contribute to weight gain? : International Journal of Obesity Vol 31(9) Sep 2007, 1350-1356. *Vickerman, P., & Watts, C. (2003). Injecting drug use and the sexual transmission of HIV: Simple model insights: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 89-93. *Von Stockert, F. G. (1965). Factors in symptom changes in child psychiatry: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry 32(5) 1965, 139-146. *Wadden, T. A., Brownell, K. D., & Foster, G. D. (2002). Obesity: Responding to the global epidemic: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 70(3) Jun 2002, 510-525. *Wake, M., Barratt, R., Foster, S., & McNaughton, R. (2007). Looking out for overweight/obesity in Australian preschoolers: Who's actually doing it? : Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 43(1-2) Jan 2007, 93. *Wallis, P., & Nerlich, B. (2005). Disease metaphors in new epidemics: the UK media framing of the 2003 SARS epidemic: Social Science & Medicine Vol 60(11) Jun 2005, 2629-2639. *Walters, D. (2005). International Developments and Their Influence on Occupational Health and Safety in Advanced Market Economies. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Wang, S., & Keats, D. (2005). Developing an innovative cross-cultural strategy to promote HIV/AIDS prevention in different ethnic cultural groups of China: AIDS Care Vol 17(7) Oct 2005, 874-891. *Wardle, J. (2005). The triple whammy: The Psychologist Vol 18(4) Apr 2005, No Pagination Specified. *Watson, R. (2006). Editorial: The use of clinical vignettes to study nursing: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(10) Oct 2006, 1211. *Watson, S. C. A. (2003). Coping with the HIV and AIDS epidemic in HIV seronegative gay males in Montreal (Quebec). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wazana, A., Bresnahan, M., & Kline, J. (2007). The autism epidemic: Fact or artifact? : Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 46(6) Jun 2007, 721-730. *Weissing, L., & Kretzschmar, M. (2003). Can HIV epidemics among IDUs 'trigger' a generalised epidemic? : International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 99-102. *Whitener, J. K. (2007). Year of Wonders: The wonder of leadership: Advances in Developing Human Resources Vol 9(2) May 2007, 214-235. *Whiteside, A. (2005). The economic impact of AIDS. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Wilk, C. M., & Bolton, P. (2002). Local perceptions of the mental health effects of the Uganda acquired immunodeficiency syndrome epidemic: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 190(6) Jun 2002, 394-397. *Williamson, C., & Martin, D. P. (2005). Origin, diversity and spread of HIV-1. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Winder, A. E. (2005). Review of Outpatient Health and Safety: International Influences and the New Epidemics: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 24(2) 2005-2006, 167-169. *Winder, A. E. (2006). Review of Outpatient Health and Safety: International Influences and the New Epidemics: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 24(2) 2006, 167-169. *Wong, T. W., Gao, Y., & Tam, W. W. S. (2007). Anxiety among university students during the SARS epidemic in Hong Kong: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 23(1) Feb 2007, 31-35. *Wood, E., & Kerr, T. (2006). Needle Exchange and the HIV Outbreak Among Injection Drug Users in Vancouver, Canada: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 41(6-7) 2006, 841-843. *Wood, E., Tyndall, M. W., & Schechter, M. T. (2003). "Drug supply and drug abuse": Commentary reply: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 168(9) Apr 2003, 1113-1113. *Worley, L. L. M., Conners, N. A., Crone, C. C., Williams, V. L., & Bokony, P. A. (2005). Building a residential treatment program for dually diagnosed women with their children: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 8(2) 2005, 105-111. *Wright, A. A., & Katz, I. T. (2007). Tobacco tightrope: Balancing disease prevention and economic development in China: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 356(15) Apr 2007, 1493-1496. *Wu, D., Yang, L.-C., & Wu, S.-S. (2004). Crisis management of SARS in a hospital: Journal of Safety Research Vol 35(3) Fal 2004, 345-349. *Xiao, Y., Kristensen, S., Sun, J., Lu, L., & Vermund, S. H. (2007). Expansion of HIV/AIDS in China: Lessons from Yunnan Province: Social Science & Medicine Vol 64(3) Feb 2007, 665-675. *Xu, Y., Zhang, K.-r., & Liu, Z.-g. (2005). Control Study on Posttraumatic Stress Response in SARS Patients and the Public in SARS Prevalent Area: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 13(2) May 2005, 210-212. *Yalcin, S. S., Kanra, G., & Pehlivan, T. (2006). Outbreak of measles in medical students and determination of immune status to measles-mumps-rubella viruses: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 18(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 615-622. *Yeung Shan Wong, S., Wong, W., Jaakkimainen, L., Bondy, S., Tsang, K. K., & Lee, A. (2005). Primary care physicians in Hong Kong and Canada--how did their practices differ during the SARS epidemic? : Family Practice Vol 22(4) Aug 2005, 361-366. *Yu, H. Y. R., Ho, S. C., So, K. F. E., & Lo, Y. L. (2005). Short Communication: The psychological burden experienced by Hong Kong midlife women during the SARS epidemic: Stress and Health: Journal of the International Society for the Investigation of Stress Vol 21(3) Aug 2005, 177-184. *Yueqin, H., Weimin, D., & Zhaorui, L. (2003). Psychosocial Aspects in Three Universities during SARS Epidemic in Beijing: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 17(8) Aug 2003, 521-523. *Zatonski, W. A., Manczuk, M., Powles, J., & Negri, E. (2007). Convergence of male and female lung cancer mortality at younger ages in the European union and Russia: European Journal of Public Health Vol 17(5) Oct 2007, 450-454. *Zhan, M. (2005). Civet Cats, Fried Grasshoppers, and David Beckham's Pajamas: Unruly Bodies after SARS: American Anthropologist Vol 107(1) Mar 2005, 31-42. External links *Video Discussion of the Prostate Cancer Epidemic *Monash Virtual Laboratory - Simulations of epidemic spread across a landscape Category:Epidemiology * Category:Public health